


Scars

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Galo and Lio both have scars. Each scar has a story.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	Scars

The first time Lio sees Galo’s scars, he was startled by them. They had just finished the battle with Kray. They are exhausted, but people need their help. The burnish, now ex-burnish?, needed help escaping the pods. The first two were tricky. They had no idea how to get them open, but when they finally tore the door back, the two people inside are so thankful, they are in tears.

By the time the first row was done, Lio was disgustingly sweaty and exhausted and Galo was feeling the same. The sleeve he wears on his arm makes it worse and in a fit of annoyance, Galo ripped it off without a care, throwing it to the floor with no regard. Lio turned to say something to him when he sees the scars and he stopped.

He knew those scars, he knew them well, those are burnish scars. Scars caused by burnish fire. Lio was distracted by it for a moment before Galo was moving on to the next pod and they have to keep going. People are waiting for them. Heris eventually got the power working and they are able to open all the doors, but they do it by sections still because they need time to figure out where everyone was and assess their conditions. So many need help out of the pods because they are weak and drained of energy and that makes things slow.

The worst pods to open are the ones where no one walks out and they look inside to find a small pile of ash. They close those pods as quick as they can, so they can keep the ashes together. After all, it might be the only thing they have left to bury that person. 

They set up stations for food and clothing, as well as a medbay and other things to help people inside the pods get the help they need. Lio has to help the Burning Rescue squad because his people don’t trust them one bit, but after a little encouraging by their protector and leader, the team was allowed to bandage wounds and give them some food, help them with shelter and get a list going of who was alive and who needed medical treatment.

Yet, despite the chaos, Galo’s scars catch his attention every time. Every time he runs past or darts by Lio’s station, Lio finds himself staring and he really shouldn’t. He can’t be distracted, but it’s hard, so fucking hard because he wants to know the who, what, where and how. Lio loses track of time and it’s only when Ignis stepped in front of Galo and Lio and demanded they get some rest that Lio realizes he was about to collapse.

“But!” Galo started to argue, but Lio elbowed him in the side and Galo almost fell over, so he just sighed and they moved towards a medbay bed.

The two collapse on the same bed and Lio has never, ever been so warm and comfortable in all his life. He’s unconscious before he knows it.

Days continue like that, working non-stop until someone finally pushed them to get some sleep. Galo and Lio worked the hardest out of anyone, but Ignis finally puts his foot down. He told them to go home (to Galo’s actual home, not the Burning Rescue building or one of the medbay beds) and get some rest until at least the day after tomorrow. Lio wanted to argue, but Galo looked about ready to collapse on his feet and Lio was concerned.

Aina flew them back to Galo’s apartment and when they walk in, Galo stopped only to take his boots off before stumbling over to the couch and face planting into it. Lio can’t imagine it was comfy, hell it doesn’t look like a comfy couch to start with.

“Galo, you need to shower.” Lio said poking him and Galo just groaned.

“No shower, only sleep.” Galo replied.

Lio’s eyes darted to the sleeve. After that first day, Lucia had given him another one and he had worn it ever since, but still Lio remembered what the scars looked like underneath and he burned with the questions he wanted to ask.

“Come on, you stink.” Lio said and as Galo turned to look at him, Lio made a face.

Galo snorted and then rolled off the couch to hit the floor. Lio raised an eyebrow.

“Not… my smartest plan, but I am up.” Galo mumbled as he got to his feet and stumbled to what Lio guessed was the bathroom.

He heard the water turn on and that is confirmed, so Lio left him alone. Lio wandered around, curious as a cat. This was Galo’s home, his safe place. Lio was curious to see how much he could learn about Galo from his home alone. He found Galo’s bedroom and was startled by how… clean it was. It’s not what he expected. Sure, it’s not crazy clean, there’s still a shirt on the floor and the pictures on the walls are slightly skewed, but it’s clean for what he expected.

“Hey, shower is open.” Galo said suddenly, breaking Lio from his trance and when he turned, he was startled to see Galo in only a small towel, body and, more importantly, arm on full display as he dropped his gear and pants into a nearby laundry bag.

“Uh yeah, right.” Lio stated.

Galo looked at him and smiled, which does things to Lio he can’t really begin to explain. Galo has no gel in his hair anymore so it’s just a waterfall of blue and Lio suddenly had the naughtiest idea of that hair in his fist as Galo sucked his cock. He flushed and quickly moved past him.

“There’s towels under the sink!” Galo called as Lio slammed the door shut.

He lets out a breath and moved towards the shower with all the intent of starting it, getting clean and going the fuck to bed when something caught his eye. He started the shower as he walked over to the sink. He grabbed the jar and read the label. It’s scar cream, it’s to help scars fade. The bottle was light, so Galo must use it a lot, but Lio knew burnish scars don’t fade, they don’t ever fade.

Was Galo embarrassed by his scars? Was that why he covered them? Or were they traumatic for him? These are things Lio pondered while in the shower. He was in there so long, it ran cold and he yelped as he scrambled to get out. The towel he finds was large and fluffy and Lio wrapped himself in it as he tried to warm up again. Now, he has a new problem, what clothes are he supposed to wear?

He has gone through all the clothing he has and the outfit on the floor needs to be burned, not washed. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door to find a neat pile of clothing there. A soft t-shirt and sleep pants that are way too big for him, but he makes do. When he finally makes it back to the bedroom, Galo was already in bed, snoring lightly and there was room on the other side of the bed for Lio to fit. Lio was touched, but mostly he was tired and he crawled in without a second thought.

Backs against each other, Lio started to drift off. Subconsciously, he turned, nuzzling up against the warmth beside him and falling asleep.

Lio wakes up first the next day and quite honestly, he has never felt more rested. He was curled up against Galo’s back, his arms wrapped tight around Galo’s waist and there was a smug possessive side of him that’s content to have Galo in his arms. He was going to have to get that under control. Fuck, he bearly knew Galo! He couldn’t be this possessive already!

He sat up, rubbing his eyes before remembering Ignis told them not to come back until tomorrow. Then why was he awake? He sighed and laid back down, staring at the back of Galo’s head and back and he paused. Something he missed before, something small he never noticed until now, despite how often Galo ran around shirtless for all to see. It must have been hidden under one of the weird chest binds Galo wore. His fingers reach out and his fingertips just barely touch it when Galo lets out a sound.

It’s small, but painful, like Galo’s body doesn’t want to be touched and Lio’s hand flinched back instinctively, but his eyes never leave the little mark on his shoulder. It’s not like the burns on his arm, this scar was thinner, but long. Going across his shoulder to slightly before the start of his neck. Lio wondered where it came from, what the story was behind it, what made Galo, even in his sleep, flinch away from it? So many questions.

Lio’s mind raced with all the horrible stories that could have happened when Galo yawned and rolled over. Seeing, Lio awake, he smiled.

“Mornin’!” Galo chirped and Lio has to wonder how he can be so damn cheerful.

“Morning.” Lio replied as Galo sat up, scratching the back of his head and making his hair shift in the morning light.

It should not be that distracting, but the blue mixed with the light causes Galo’s hair to shimmer like a rushing river and Lio was caught up in it. Galo stood up, stretching and even now, he only wears a pair of sleeping pants. He gets to his feet, stretching and yawning, twisting this way and that way and holy fuck, large muscles never did a damn thing for Lio before, but now? He can’t look away.

“I guess I’ll make us some breakfast. What do you want to eat?” Galo asked as he left the room, leaving the door open.

Lio frowned as he shook his head. Focus, Lio.

“What do you have? I’m not picky.” Lio asked.

“Let’s find out!” Galo called.

Lio got up and walked out to see Galo rummaging around in his fridge, his ass swaging from side to side and Lio has the urge to slap it. He wonders if it would bounce if he did.

“Huh, looks like someone came in and restocked. I definitely haven’t done food shopping in a bit, but nothing is out of date.” Galo said straightening up.

“You’ve been a little busy.” Lio stated as he slipped onto the barstool at the counter.

“True! It was probably Aina, based on what’s in here.” Galo said.

He pulled some eggs, bread and fruit from the fridge and got started. Lio watched the whole time and noted that Galo was loud. He was loud with everything he did; cutting up the fruit, making toast, scrambling the eggs, but he did it with pure joy. 

“You know, I could never make eggs any other way. Hope scrambled is ok!” Galo said cheerfully and Lio smiled.

“It’s perfect. Gueira could only burn them, so that’s a step up at least.” Lio said as Galo placed a plate before him.

They ate in silence and Lio had to admit, Galo was a pretty good cook. The eggs were nice, the toast wasn’t burnt and the fruit tasted surprisingly good.

“What did you do to the fruit?” Lio asked curiously.

“Oh! I put a little sugar on there!” Galo said beaming.

Lio nodded as his eyes slowly moved around the apartment. It had been a bit too dark last night to really get a good look, but eventually his eyes stopped on a small collection of pictures hanging up on the opposite wall. His stomach dropped when he noticed that most of the pictures had Kray in them. A shiver went up his spine.

“Is something wrong?” Galo asked.

He followed Lio’s eyes to where the pictures were and paused. He swallowed the eggs in his mouth hard before standing up. Lio stared at him as he walked over and started to rip the pictures from the wall.

“Galo.” Lio called as he got up.

Galo ignored him, continuing to rip the pictures off the wall. His hands were shaking and Lio quickly moved over and grabbed his hand.

“Wait.” Lio commanded.

Galo had this dark, hard look in his eyes. Lio swallowed.

“I should have taken them down when we got back. I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about it.” Galo said calmly, but Lio just sighed.

“We were exhausted. I could barely keep my eyes open. I didn’t even see them last night.” Lio tugged at his arm and Galo nodded.

Lio pulled Galo away from the wall and they sat back down, but neither of them touched the food before them. Galo stared at his plate, eyes dark and Lio wondered. 

“What was he to you? You said he was your hero, but…?” Lio asked.

Galo let out a long, slow breath as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“He was… my everything.” Galo admitted and Lio blinked.

“Everything?” Lio whispered confused.

Galo gave a jerky nod as he rubbed his hands together.

“My parents died in a burnish fire. My memory is foggy at best, but I always remembered him coming into the house to save me. He pulled me from the fire. To a little kid like me, he was a hero and for years, that’s what I believed. I followed him around like a lost puppy, I didn’t have anyone else. Just him.” Galo looked away, he seemed ashamed.

Lio idly played with his fruit. The man Galo was talking about and the man Lio knew were completely different people. Like night and day. Galo sighed.

“I guess I should thank you for opening my eyes about him.” Galo said with a half smile.

“Me?” Lio replied.

“After the cave, I went to his office. I… needed to know if what you said was true. I needed to hear from his mouth that it was all a lie, that you were trying to shake my belief in him.” Galo scowled.

“But I guess he got sick of hiding his true colors. He showed me what he was doing, told me that everything you said was right and I just… When I told him I would stop him, that I would save the burnish, he attacked me, locked me away and told me when the ship took off, I would die there alone and forgotten.” Galo admitted and Lio felt rage.

How anyone could treat another person like that, Lio could never understand. Galo was staring at the floor like a kicked puppy and Lio had to wonder how someone could hate someone like Galo.

“He was a fool.” Lio said calmly.

“Huh?” Galo muttered.

“He was a fool. A hopeless, stupid fool.” Lio declared.

Galo tilted his head to the side, confused.

“I don’t get it.” Galo stated.

“Nevermind then.” Lio waved him off and Galo frowned before shrugging.

They were quiet for the longest time, not sure what else to talk about.

“So, what do we do now? Ignis told us not to come back until tomorrow.” Galo said as he grabbed their plates and started cleaning up.

“You do know your boss is not in charge of me, right? I can do what I want.” Lio replied.

Galo slowly looked at him.

“I would pay good money to watch you show up at the scene and see what Ignis does. I have tried that before and my ass was sore for a week after he kicked it.” Galo stated.

Lio raised an eyebrow.

“And you think he can kick my ass?” Lio asked.

Galo just looked at the dishes again and Lio huffed.

“Coward.” Lio muttered.

“I am not! I will have you know I am no coward!” Galo demanded, pointing a spatula his way.

“Relax, I was kidding.” Lio snickered and Galo just pouted.

“You’re mean.” Galo said.

“I’m the Big Bad Mad Burnish Boss, remember? I don’t do nice.” Lio crossed his arms and Galo snorted.

“Yeah right, I’ve seen you interact with the other burnish. When it comes to them, you’re as soft as they come.” Galo stated.

Lio’s hackles were raised.

“Excuse me!” Lio demanded.

“Lio, yesterday, you yelled at Gueira because he made one of the little girls cry and forced him to apologize to her. Repeatedly.” Galo said and there was a sweet smile on his face when he said that.

Lio flushed a bit. He did remember that and he had to admit, it did make him seem a bit soft. Yet, Galo’s smile was warm and gentle, not mocking. As if the very thought of it made Galo smile.

“Well, what about you? You’re not exactly hardass yourself.” Lio stated.

“Oh, I know I'm not! I leave that stuff to Remi and Ignis!” Galo said with a laugh.

He turned to put the dishes in the dishwasher and Lio caught sight of his covered arm again. Speaking of burnish…

“Your arm… those are burnish scars.” Lio said slowly.

Galo looked up at him and then at his arm.

“Oh, yeah, I got it on my first job with the team.” Galo stated with a shrug.

“You must have been in direct contact for them to look like that.” Lio said curiously.

“Yeah, newly awaken burnish. Poor thing. I actually wonder what happened to her.” Galo muttered sadly.

Newly awakened? He could only imagine how terrifying that had been for both Galo and the burnish. No wonder the scars were so deep.

“Was she not taken into containment?” Lio asked curious.

“No, she was saved by other burnish, thankfully. The more I think about it, the more I am thankful they actually took her from us. She was scared out of her wit’s.” Galo replied.

“I see. Do you remember her name?” Lio asked.

“Her name started with ‘T’, but I can’t remember it fully. I would have to go back in the files. It was three years ago after all.” Galo explained.

Three years ago, Gueira and Meis would have still had control of the burnish in this area. He would have to ask them if they knew about it.

“Did she start the fire at you were at?” Lio asked.

“No, she was one of the scientists. She was trapped inside and I got her out, but the stress must have been too much because her burnish powers woke up right then and there.” Galo replied.

Something was nagging Lio in the back of his head. This story sounded familiar somehow.

“I see. You don’t seem angry about it.” Lio stated.

“Huh? Why would I be? She was so scared. I just wish…” Galo trailed off.

“You wish?” Lio stressed.

“I wish I could have helped her more. She seemed so young. I can’t imagine how terrifying it must have been for her; to be locked in a burnish fire, then awaken as a burnish, knowing your life is probably over. I hope she’s ok.” Galo said.

As the clouds outside shifted, the sunlight that had been blocked by them suddenly came in through the window. Lio stared at Galo in awe, amazed by the warm, kind heart he saw. Galo only spoke the truth, he wasn’t mad at the burnish who hurt him, all he wanted to do was help.

“Why cover them?” Lio asked.

“Huh? Oh, it’s for the team. Aina was there and felt horrible that there was nothing she could do to stop it. I figured covering it up would make it easier for everyone!” Galo said with a smile.

Lio nodded, It made sense, now that he was talking about it.

“Enough about that though, let’s figure out what we are going to do today!” Galo said and Lio nodded.

He stood up and was suddenly reminded that he had no clothes when he looked down.

“I suppose I should get some clothes.” Lio stated and Galo beamed.

“Let’s go then! There has to be a store around here that’s still open!” Galo replied.

Lio stared at him and then down at the clothes he was already currently wearing at then at Galo again.

“Oh… I guess we should find something that will fit you for now, huh?” Galo laughed.

Twenty minutes later and a few quick adjustments, Lio had on a simple back shirt and pants. Galo gave him a thumbs up and Lio rolled his eyes as they left. The area Galo lived in had been hit pretty badly, so they moved farther away to find anyone that was open. Of course, they quickly found that, despite being heroes that saved the whole world, few people actually wanted to talk to them.

After the third shop owner threw them out for being a ‘burnish terrorist’ and a ‘firefighting moron who ruined everything’, Galo snarled and was about ready to storm back inside and give them a piece of his mind when Lio sighed and placed a hand on his arm.

“Enough, Galo, let’s keep going.” Lio stated.

“But how can they say things like that! You saved the world!” Galo said angrily.

“And you did too, but some people are just stuck with their own stupid ideals.” Lio said, glaring at the shop owner.

Galo scowled and crossed his arms as they started walking again.

“Still, it’s not like you hurt anyone. They can say what they want, but you never hurt anyone.” Galo grumbled.

Lio sighed and crossed his own arms. That’s when they heard yelling.

“Galo! Galo hey!” a woman yelled from a nearby shop.

“Oh, Ana! Hey.” Galo said with a smile, mood immediately lifted.

They walked over and Galo hugged her tight before letting her go. She giggled before looking Lio’s way. She noted the clothing and threw Galo a grin.

“Ohhhh, this your new boytoy?” she said with a wink.

Galo squealed and quickly covered her mouth.

“Shut up, you!” he hissed and she laughed behind his hand.

“Relax, big guy. I’m only playing, you know that.” Ana said before turning to Lio.

“Hope you are keeping this big puppy in line. Heaven knows he needs it.” she whispered loudly and Galo scowled at her.

“You’re the worst, I swear.” Galo muttered.

“I will try.” Lio said with a smirk as Galo flushed.

Ana let out a laugh.

“Oh, you found yourself one with a sense of humor! I like it!” Ana said as she brought them into her shop.

Lio looked around, noting she had a wide variety of clothing and accessories.

“So what brings you to this neck of the woods? Don’t tell me you are looking for fire resistant clothing again.” Ana asked amused as she sat down behind the counter.

“Nah, actually, we are out shopping for Lio! But no one will sell to us.” Galo scowled.

“Lio? As in Lio Fortia?” Ana said curiously.

“Yes.” Lio said, straightening his spine.

She hummed and rested his head on his hand, staring at him. Their eyes locked and held.

“My sister was a burnish. Disappeared when I was about twelve, never knew what happened to her until years later. She was pulled out of the big ship yesterday and I saw her for the first time in years...” Ana stated.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Lio said calmly.

Ana nodded absently.

“Pick out what you want. It’s on the house for the heroes of the world.” Ana said with a smile.

“Ana! Are you sure?” Galo asked shocked.

“Of course, I’m sure, you big oaf!” she smacked his arm and he yelped before rubbing that spot.

“Thank you.” Lio said gratefully and she smiled.

“Hey, the heroes of the world are welcome in my shop anytime. Screw the rest of them, I respect you two.” she said with a nod.

Two hours later, Galo and Lio left the shop with two bags full of clothes for both of them. Lio felt a bit better after that, but as they walked back to Galo’s home, he found himself staring at the huge ship still planted in the middle of the city, wondering.

“It will take years for us to tear that thing apart.” Galo muttered.

“Wouldn't it be easier to convert it? Make it into a part of the city?” Lio asked.

“Probably what we are going to have to do. I mean, as far as I understand it, it has running water and plenty of food. So, we’ll probably have to do just that. I just wonder who is going to live there.” Galo stated.

Lio sighed.

“Most likely, the burnish.” Lio said coldly.

Galo looked at him, startled before scowling.

“No way! Over my dead body they will! We’ll figure out something, that I promise, Lio!” Galo declared and Lio glanced at him.

Lio was quiet as they kept walking. When they made it back, they found the door already open and Lio’s generals inside.

“Yo!” Gueira said with a wave.

Lio scowled.

“You broke into his house? Are you insane!” Lio demanded.

Gueira flinched back as Meis came out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry.

“We needed a shower.” Meis replied.

“So you broke into someone’s house! Unbelievable!” Lio snarled.

The two of them flinched back, eyes wide. Galo laughed suddenly and placed a hand on Lio’s shoulder.

“Lio, it’s fine! I’m happy to share my hot water!” Galo said as he walked over to the counter.

Lio still shot them both a glare behind Galo’s back.

“They’ve been working just as hard. They could just a hot shower. Oh! I’ll heat up some pizza. I have some frozen in here.” Galo said, making himself useful in the kitchen.

Gueira looked over the bags Lio was carrying with a raised eyebrow.

“Clothing. Mine are completely trashed.” Lio said and Gueira nodded.

“You found someone to sell to you?” Meis asked curiously.

“Yes, a friend of Galo’s.” Lio replied.

“Ana’s great! We went to college together!” Galo said happily.

“College, huh? Must have been nice.” Meis stated.

“I mean I guess it was? I was on a scholarship, so I had to study really hard and keep my grades up to keep it.” Galo said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Glad to see people take advantage of all the things us burnish never got.” Gueira said coldly.

Galo blinked, not sure how to reply to that one. He looked to Lio for help.

“Enough, you two. Galo isn’t the enemy here.” Lio snapped.

“He was a part of the team that tried to capture us.” Meis pointed out.

“Just because he’s helping us now doesn’t mean that all goes away.” Gueira continued.

Lio stormed over to them and scowled.

“You are in his house, sitting on his couch and acting this way? If you don’t like him that much, leave and don’t come back.” Lio snarled.

Gueira and Meis both blinked, startled. A hand was placed on Lio’s shoulder and Lio looked to see Galo standing there.

“It’s fine. They’re angry, I get that.” Galo said gently.

“But they broke into your home and they think they can sit there and insult you!” Lio demanded.

Galo shrugged.

“Rather them say it to my face than behind my back, if I’m gonna be honest.” Galo stated.

Lio crossed his arms and leaned back, scowling at the other two, who shrunk under his glare.

“I’d rather they treat you with respect after everything you’ve been through to help us.” Lio replied coldly.

“Boss.” Meis said softly.

Gueira crossed his arms and scowled.

“One good deed doesn’t undo all the shit we’ve been through.” Gueira replied.

“Galo and I saved the world! Are you truly saying you are going to hold things against him that were beyond his control!” Lio demanded.

“Beyond his control? He was actively fighting against us!” Gueira said angrily.

“Gueira!” Meis hissed tugging on his arm.

“No! I want him to answer for what he did! If it wasn’t for him, Thyma…!” Gueira grit his teeth and turned his head, blinking the tears from his eyes.

“Thyma… wait, the girl in the cave…?” Galo asked.

“She died because of you and those fucking Freeze Force assholes!” Gueira snapped.

Galo placed a hand against his burned arm and frowned.

“She was the scientist.” Galo said.

Lio turned to him.

“Wait, the burnish who burned you arm was Thyma?” Lio asked.

“Liar! Thyma wouldn’t have hurt a fly!” Gueira snarled.

“She didn’t mean to! She had just woken up as a burnish, it was out of her control!” Galo replied hotly.

Meis and Gueira stared at him before Lio coughed.

“Thyma, you told me you two saved her from the Freeze Force after she woke up.” Lio stated.

“Freeze Force, Burning Rescue, what’s the difference!” Gueira snapped.

For the first time, rage flashed in Galo’s eyes. He stormed over, grabbed Gueira by the front of his shirt and pulled him close.

“Galo!” Lio said.

“Hey!” Meis cried.

“The Burning Rescue is nothing, NOTHING, like those bastards! Our job is to help and save people. Our job is to make this world a safer place to live. Their jobs were to make people afraid of them. We are nothing like them.” Galo snarled.

Gueira locked eyes with Galo and they held before Gueira frowned and looked away.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Gueira replied and Galo nodded.

He put Gueira back down and took a step back.

“We didn’t do everything right, I can admit that. But we were following orders. I know that doesn’t mean much, but we never went out of our way to capture any of the burnish.” Galo stated.

“But you did.” Meis stated.

Galo looked away, staring at the wall with the pictures on it before he nodded.

“You’re right, I did. I thought… I thought if I captured the head of the Mad Burnish, maybe Kray would be proud of me finally.” Galo said calmly.

“Kray? You wanted Kray’s attention?” Meis demanded.

“Meis, Gueira, I think that’s enough. You two need to go.” Lio said.

“But Boss!” Gueira stated.

“No, that’s enough. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” Lio stated.

The two sighed and got up, ready to leave.

“You guys don’t have anywhere to go, right? You can stay here if you want.” Galo said.

Gueira and Meis’ eyebrows both shot up as Lio sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“What?” Galo asked.

“You’re offering your home to us?” Meis asked.

“After everything we just said?” Gueira continued.

“Well, yeah. I mean, you guys need a place to stay, right?” Galo said confused.

The three of them stared at him and he blinked.

“Was that… not what I was supposed to do?” Galo asked.

“We just straight up called you a burnish murderer.” Meis said.

“Yeah, that was pretty bad, but it’s done now, right? It’s out in the open, we’ve all said what we needed to say and now we can move on to get the city back in action.” Galo stated.

Meis and Gueira looked at him and then at Lio.

“Where did you find this guy?” Meis said thumbing in Galo’s direction.

“I have no idea, but I’m glad I did.” Lio sighed.

Galo beamed.

“So are you staying, because that means I can make a really big dinner tonight!” Galo said excitedly.

“You can cook?” Lio asked.

“I made breakfast.” Galo said confused.

“It’s not that hard not to burn eggs.” Lio replied.

“Speak for yourself.” Meis muttered.

“That was one time, let it go.” Gueira hissed.

“One time and I threw up for three days.” Meis replied.

Galo snickered as Gueira flushed.

“I promise, I am a better cook than that.” Galo said.

“Maybe next time. We should get back to the ship. See you two tomorrow.” Gueira stated.

Meis and Gueira left and Lio let out a long, suffering sigh.

“Well, that was fun!” Galo said pleasantly.

“Fun? You call that fun?” Lio demanded.

“Yeah, of course!” Galo beamed.

Lio raised an eyebrow.

“I would love to know what your definition of awful is.” Lio mumbled as he walked over to the bags.,

As he pulled everything out, he paused. They had ended up getting quite a bit of stuff… where was he supposed to put it all? He had gotten swept up in the pure joy of just being able to actually get new clothes that he never thought about where he was going to put it all.

“What’s wrong?” Galo asked when he noticed Lio staring at the bags.

“I have no idea where to put any of this.” Lio replied.

“Oh! That’s easy, you can share my closet! I don’t have that much to start with, so your stuff will have plenty of room!” Galo said taking the bags to his room.

Lio followed him and found there was plenty of room. Galo helped him hang everything up and when they were done, Lio felt a kind of joy he hadn’t felt before. He had never had a closet, never had a place to just put things. It was amazing.

“See? All set!” Galo said brightly.

Lio stared at him and then at the closet.

The next day, they were back to work. All of the pods had been opened by now, everyone pulled out that was still alive. Lio went to work finding out what his people needed and started making lists. Galo returned to clearing the rumble and trying to get some semblance of order going.

As day turned to night, Lio found the list he started was ever growing. They needed food, shelter, medical supplies and a safe place to sleep. As he handed the list off to Ignis, the man nodded.

“More medical supplies have been ordered. It should be in by tomorrow. Food and water are being gathered from local donations. As for shelter, I’ve started calling around to hotels in the area. We got a few willing to accommodate us so far.” Ignis stated.

“And will it be a problem that we are burnish?” Lio asked.

Ignis turned to him and stared hard.

“If they have a problem, they can answer to me. If you see even one person giving any of your people lip, hand their ass over to me. I’ll straighten out. We don’t have time for stupid shit like whether or not someone is a burnish. We are all people and we need help.” Ignis declared.

Lio nodded before he was called away by someone else.

Lio sighed as he dropped onto Galo’s couch. Maybe it was comfier than it looked.

“You ok?” Galo asked.

“Just a lot.” Lio muttered rubbing his eyes.

Galo sat beside him and their legs touched, but Galo seemed too tired to move and he was warm, so Lio wasn’t complaining.

“It’s ok, Lio! Because we got this! Your team and my team got this under control!” Galo said brightly and Lio smiled as he nodded.

Looking at Galo’s hands, he noted they were wrapped and sighed, gently taking the hand and holding it.

“You ok?” Lio asked.

“Eeyup! Nothing too deep, so none of them will scar! I’ll be fine by tomorrow!” Galo said.

Scar. Lio’s mind flashed to the scar on Galo’s back and he wondered.

“You have a scar on your back.” Lio stated.

Galo stiffened, he could feel Galo’s leg twitch against his and his hand clench.

“Y-Yeah…” Galo looked away.

This was new. Galo was more than happy to talk about the scars on his arm, but the one on his back was different.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Lio started to pull back, but Galo grabbed his hand.

“No… no it’s fine. It’s just… not something I try to think about often.” Galo stated.

He reached back and Lio knew he was touching the scar.

“Is that what the cream is for?” Lio asked.

Galo huffed and nodded.

“Yeah, silly right? I mean it’s years old, I doubt it will fade anymore than it already has.” Galo stated.

“But it upsets you, it’s important to you. That doesn’t make it silly.” Lio replied.

Galo looked at him and then looked down at their hands.

“It’s from the fire. The one that took my parents. Due to the heat, a vase exploded while I was running from the house and it nicked me. It just always reminded me of that night.” Galo stated.

Lio paused before sighing.

“Would you like to see one of my scars?” Lio asked.

Galo looked at him, startled, before nodding slowly. Lio reached down and pulled his pants down a bit to show his hip bone. A small scar sat there.

“I was stabbed… by someone I cared about. I saw the knife coming and managed to dodge most of the attack. He was trying to stab me in the stomach.” Lio said calmly.

His hands shook as his mind remembered that day, but as Galo’s thumb lightly traced it, Lio relaxed. He pulled his pants up before rolling his left sleeve up to his shoulder before lifting his arm up.

“This scar came from getting attacked by the Freeze Force. They missed, but the ice sliced me.” Lio stated.

Galo stared at it in awe before pulling back. He shifted his side and there on his left hip was a scar.

“I got this pulling a man from the twisted wreck that was his car. He drove into a concrete wall going 80.” Galo said as Lio stared at it in interest.

Slowly, they showed each one of their scars. Every small or big one they had. Some had funny stories, like the one on Galo’s left pinkie toe. Others were sad, but each scar made them feel better, like they were showing each other all their ugliness. When they were done, Lio was curled up on Galo’s chest, lightly tracing the scars on Galo’s arm as Galo ran his hands up and down Lio’s scarred back.

“Thank you.” Lio whispered and Galo hummed.

Lio leaned up and pressed a kiss to Galo’s lips, closing his eyes and pouring his soul into it. When they pulled back, Galo smiled and that might just have healed a small bit of the scar on Lio’s soul.


End file.
